With Death Comes New Life
by soul3ater3vans
Summary: The story of a young child who was clinically depressed and commented suicide. and reapers at the door step of DWMA while having the memorys of his past life he pretends to have a case of memory loss while living in the world he thought was fake
1. The Kid From The Sky  A New Student?

As I lay there I took the over dosage of sleeping pills and drifted into the sleep that would consume me. I was looking for my piece of heaven and tranquility. I could feel the darkness taking me as I was surrounded by the darkness I soon awakened in a place I had only seen before on a screen. I was only able to utter the words.

"Where…where am I?"Only to here the answer I thought I would.

"Why, you're at the Death Weapon Miester Academy silly."I've heard that voice before it was, "Hi I'm Maka Album"

"And I'm Soul… Soul Eater Evans but you can call me Soul." I had killed myself to end up in a place I could only dream to go to. I had wished to be able to come to this world. While I was trying to figure out how I got here a strange man came out of nowhere.

"I'm Dr. Stein I was able to see you when you fell from the sky to our schools foreyard." He actually had a screw through his head I was kind creped out by it. I ended one life to start another here. I was re-starting my new life in a world I had love as a show. I took the chance to start over my life. So I asked if anyone knew who I was. But as I thought none of them had a clue as to who I was. That's when Dr. Stein asked with the voice of a mad man, "So do you remember anything prier to awaking here or can I cut you up and help you remember?"

"Ummmmmm… I really don't remember a thing and you don't need cut me with a knife any time soon!" I said as he went for a knife mid-sentence.

"So would you like to start classes here or not?" came that all too calm voice of Death The Kidd.

I answered with an excited and painful,"Most defiantly!" when I said that I got a huge burst of pain in the whole right side of my body, I grabbed my right side with my left arm.

"You can't start school in your pitiful condition you need to rest up first," Stein said. "Do you have a place to stay?" Stein asked the question even though he probably already knew the answer to it.

"I don't have a home or at least one that I can remember" but in the back of my mind I was thinking I wouldn't have one because I wasn't born here.

"You can come and live with us right soul," Maka said trying to help me out.  
>"Ahh… Maka do we really have the room? You know with me, you, and Blair all living in that apartment." My face had saddened at that moment, and then Maka said.<p>

"Oh right, I think we can make it work he can sleep on the pull out couch till we make up my mom's room"

Dr. Stein interrupted her in her cheerful thoughts "Uhh… Maka he can't go anywhere till he makes a full recovery, here at the schools infirmary." Stein said and crashed Maka's happy thoughts and Soul snickered at her gloom. "Oh… We never learned your name now did we?" Dr. Stein said.

"Ya what is you name any ways?" Soul asked me putting his face close to mine and poking my cheek with one finger. Maka pulled him back as she asked in a kind and dearing voice.

"What is my name?" I asked my self


	2. Lord Death's Request  Unknown Powers?

"You don't remember your name do you?" Maka asked knowing what I would say

"Well, if you don't remember then we'll just have to come up with a name for you" Stein said

"How about little Black Star JR." black star said coming out of no where

"Oh, hey man, what's up? when did you get here?"Soul said turning around.

"Hi everyone we heard about the kid who fell from the sky and wanted to see for ourselves. No one can up stage me, everyone should be talking about me.

Tsubaki "Black Star couldn't wait and rushed out of class dragging me with him."

I was trying to think of a cool name better then my old one to use for this world when Maka's dad Spirit came out of nowhere and suggested Suzaku.

"I like that name" I said in response to him. Then spirit went on about how Maka should forgive him and be his little girl.

"MAKA CHOP" as Maka chopped her father right in the middle of the head and we all cringed at the sudden change in her persona.

"Fine then we will call you Suzaku, if you can get up and follow me to the death room where my father, the Shinigami Sama aka Lord Death awaits you." Death the kid said as I forgot he was there without Liz and or Patty.

"Kid he can't walk in this condition. There's no way he'll be able to make it there" Stein said calmly. Kid sighed and said

"Will someone carry him there then, father said this was an urgent matter that could not wait" as he said that I was picked up by Stein and he carried be to the death room. They all accompanied me on the way there. Telling me about how the Death Weapon Miester Academy helps students learn to control their abilities and they collect the 99 souls and the one witch soul. You know the whole nine yards. We finally reached the doors and we all went in. Lord Death asked if was ok for them to stay for this conversation. I said sure unknowing of what he would say. He started off by asking me one very important qestion,

"So young man are you a miester or a weapon?" I was now in a wheel chair brought by the nurse and I didn't even know the answer to the question so I replyed truth fully.

"I haven't the slitest clue of what I am."

"Well you are one or the other because I can feel your powers as we speak and they are growing stronger." I was confused as to what lord death was trying to tell me. But then Maka and stein butted in saying they would use Soul Perception, which allows them to detect souls and judge their strength.

"Um... I can't tell he could be any number of things I'm not very good at this am I" Maka acting like she was disapontied in her self for not being able to tell.

"At first I thought the same as Maka, he could be any number of things but I've seen something like him before. He's a lot like Maka having weapon and miester blood in him but he has something else. I think he has magical attributes like Blair or a witch." He explained to everyone in the room calmly. Then he suggested that he be able to do experiments to find out in that creepy maniacal way of his. So I crawled behind Soul clenching to his leg scared for my life. Then soul looked at me questionably for doing so. I immediately let go and started to blush. I got weird looks all around.  
>"Umm…. Shall we get back to business?" Lord Death suggested to everyone and we all agreed<p>

"Well then I have no choice but to put him under the schools care till we figure out what to do."

"Umm excuse me but Lord Death I promised him he could live with me and Soul Once he was better" Maka tried to interjected.

"I'm sorry Maka but he will have to stay here till we can figure out what his powers are we need to know if he can be a potential threat to us." Shinigami Sama said sorely to her knowing it's not the right thing to do.

"BUT….." Maka tried to convince him he was wrong but Soul stopped her from doing so.

"You're all dismissed and my words are final," Shinigami Sama said sadly but then his mood lightened, "once he has recovered fully he can start classes here as a normal student under the supervision of you guys that would be you Maka, Soul, Kid, Tsubaki, Black Star, and tell Liz and Patty they are responsible too. Ok?" He said as we all left the death room


	3. Lord Death's Explanation, Good Example?

"Lord Death, tell me What is the point of locking him up he cant be a threat if he himself doesn't know of his powers." stein

LD "Stein does it really bother you that much that I want Suzaku to stay on school grounds where i can watch over him and watch his progress from nearly departed human to an all powerful student."

DS "hahahaha you crazy bastard. so your keeping him close to you so you can watch him, because you brought him here because you knew he could be so much more giving him a brush with death, and put some of your blood in him making him part grim reaper, but it wasn't you alone that brought him here and back to life you used a witch or someone with magic was it Blair and her blood also that brought this kid back and with such power?"

LD "You figured all that out on your own! You've always been a brilliant one Franken Stein."

DS sighs "I'm astound you can be so calm after this."

we are gonna have to deal with this sooner or later LD, wither yhou want to or not you will tell me your intentions for doing such a thing like creating a reaper, witch, meister, weapon human hybrid. I think you have an agenda that your not telling me. Not only will those seven watch Suzaku but I'll be keeping my own eye on him. What are you up to Lord Death!

Suzaku what will you become?

(lks fho usf ncu ioa bf7 u7u 7uf hcp sa9 8gs hag han sof vjn iue arg foa Nothing else for this informational scene nom nom nom hehehe hahaha hohoho its been soo long Im' sorry my friends. I'll start up again lol)


End file.
